


Finnrey One-shots

by midnight0301



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight0301/pseuds/midnight0301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of sickeningly sweet Finnrey fluff and general adorableness <br/>(originally posted on my wattpad under the name Midnight0301)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

Rey fell to the ground hard, her head hitting first and her body squishing down on top of it. When she sat up she already had a headache. Luke looked on from the side, looking disappointed and tired.

She had been at this all day. Not once had she managed to lift even a single rock. Her mind was too crowded. All she could think about was Finn, unconscious and lying dormant in the Resistance base infirmary. She had only been able to give him a forehead kiss goodbye and she had heard nothing of him stirring. Probably because Luke had stopped letting her communicate with them. 

“We’re done for today.” the old man’s tone was cold. Rey almost thought it was angry.

“No. I can do it.” she tried to clear her mind.

“No. You can’t. You haven’t done it for WEEKS! The only thing you have improved on is fighting with the saber and learning general history about the force but a Jedi has to be able to USE it or else what is the point of having the ability?!” his face was red and he spat but it didn’t reach where Rey stood. She had never seen him that angry before. Flustered, at the most, was all she knew. 

“Luke I-” 

“No. Go back to the Resistance base. See your precious boy.” Luke wandered away, Rey never knew where he disappeared to. She stood alone now, the green trees surrounding the clearing they always practiced in. The young girl still couldn’t believe how green some places were, how stark the contrast between there and where she had grown up.  
Her mind didn’t wander from Finn for long. She quickly grabbed her lightsaber and staff, she still kept it with her, and hurried through the forest to where the Millenium Falcon sat. Rey quickly ran up into the ship and to the helm. She had to see Finn.

The base was busy, pilots running about, Leia hurried past and Rey tried to greet her but the older woman was in too big a hurry. Something big was happening apparently. It was difficult walking against the flow of people but soon the girl found herself walking down an empty corridor to the infirmary. The doors swished open and she hurried inside, looking left and right to find the senseless, adorable runaway that made it impossible for her to concentrate on her training. Her heart sank low. Where was he? 

“Looking for me?” his low, playful voice rang out behind her. Rey’s heart lept from its momentary despair and she spun around to see Finn standing tall in the doorway, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“FINN!!!” Rey practically jumped forward and threw her arms around him, forgetting he might not be completely better yet. He seemed to be, because his arms wrapped so tightly around her waist that she thought they would somehow meld into one. She buried her face in his shoulder and sighed. 

“How are you, Rey?” the young man chuckled and reluctantly let go of her.

“How am I? More like how are you? When did you wake up?” excitement flashed behind her eyes as she scanned his face. God she’d missed him.

“A week or so ago... I thought they would have told you... I asked them to... I got a bit worried when you never came... didn’t you hear from them?” a flash of sadness washed over Finn’s face. Rey shook her head.

“Luke cut off communications so I would focus but it honestly only made it worse. God I missed you.” She wrapped her arms around him again, this time around his waist and she hid her face in his chest. Finn embraced her, his arms around her shoulders and with a heavy sigh he pressed his lips to the top of her head. The girl froze inside. Did he know about the forehead kiss? She felt her body warm up from embarrassment. Surely he didn’t. Suddenly though she wanted to press her lips to his. Just find out what it was like. Just to see if he wanted her that badly too. Just to see what it was like to kiss somebody in general.

Rey pulled back and looked up into Finn’s dark eyes, biting her bottom lip for a second. She must have made some sort of face because he started to giggle. She blushed and scowled.

“What?” she insisted.

“Nothing. You just made a funny face.” he smiled and started to let go of her. Rey would have none of that. She pulled her arms in and then reached up to grasp either side of his jacket, grabbing the lapels and pulling him in for a kiss. Her soft lips pressed against his, warm and inviting. She felt entirely different. Finn, on the receiving end, stood stunned in a frozen position. Rey pulled back, opening her eyes and releasing her tight grip on the jacket. She focused on Finn’s wide eyes. Had she done something wrong?

“I-I’m sorry!” she felt like she was dark red. A smile spread across Finn’s face and he gently pulled her in and kissed her. Now it was her turn to be surprised. Less surprised than he had been that’s for sure. She gladly relaxed into it and when they finally pulled back they laughed.  
This was only the first two of many, many, more kisses to come.


	2. The Confession Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and BB-8 set up their favourite Jedi and ex-stormtrooper

Poe noticed everything. Finn’s unbearably obvious puppy dog eyes. Rey’s soft blushes. It was so obvious to him, and to BB-8, that they liked each other.

Neither of them got it, however.

It was almost painful for the older, more experienced pilot to watch the two idiots fumble around each other trying to play it off as “just really good friends”. BB-8.. well. BB-8 tried everything to trip them up. The little droid took it as a job to tease Rey about it, make her flustered and nervous and then trying to trip the girl up when Finn came around. 

“What’s he saying?” the answer was always “NOTHING!” 

Poe didn’t exactly approve of the droid’s actions but, at the same time, at least the little guy had the guts to mess with a woman who could wield a lightsaber. That was a respectable game. Finally though, he’d had enough. Hatching a plan with BB-8 to talk to Rey, when he got two seconds alone with Finn he brought it up.

“Okay, seriously, man. Tell her.” Finn cocked his head, much like a puppy (Poe swore he was a fucking dog at heart), and furrowed his brow in feigned ignorance.

“Tell who what?” he wiped some dirty of unexplained origin off of his blaster. Poe rolled his eyes so far back it almost hurt.

“Tell Rey that you love her.” Finn could feel himself heat up.

“Wh-what are you talking about??” he failed at keeping cool.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, idiot. You love the girl just tell her.” he sauntered over and lightly punched Finn’s shoulder.

“First off, I don’t love her I just-”

“You love her.” Poe cut him off and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

“Okay yes. I love her. But how exactly am I supposed to tell a beautiful, smart Jedi that. I’m a runaway STORM TROOPER.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BB-8 beeped quickly and sporadically at Rey who stood, bewildered and embarrassed and nervous. The little droid insisted that she tell Finn how she felt.

“How am I supposed to tell him I like him?” 

[love him] 

“Love him.” Rey blushed and bit her lip.

[Just tell him. It is not that hard.]

“Yes it is! What if he doesn’t like me back?! I don’t want to lose him! What if he doesn’t like... like people that way? I mean, he was a storm trooper wasn’t he? Is that part of their training?... Maybe...” she collapsed into a sitting position on the ground. The droid rolled up closer and whirred. Rey looked up.

[I am pretty sure he loves you too. Just try.] Rey looked at BB-8 for a moment and then sighed. She stood and took a deep breath. Better do it now when she had the courage then try to squeak it out later.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
From one end of the hall, Finn hurried, feet pounding on the ground. Poe’s heavy, booted footsteps following close behind for support.

From an adjoining corridor Rey searched for her friend, BB-8 trailing close behind her, by her request of course. She turned the corner and nearly ran straight into Finn.

“FINN!!!” she jumped back in surprise and then smiled awkwardly. “I was looking for you.”

“I was looking for you too. What is it?” his voice was a little shaky with nerves and he swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing down and back up again. BB-8 and Poe exchanged glances with each other and stepped back a little. Rey and Finn stood in a nerve-charged silence for a second until they both took deep breaths.

“Finn...-”  
“I love you!”

“Rey...-”   
Poe gave BB-8 a thumbs up, getting a little flame in return.


	3. Trained For Cuddles

It was freezing cold in the base. The heat hadn’t been turned on yet because of some “training” as Poe called it. Rey was muscling through it. She had dealt with extreme temperatures before. But Finn was not happy. His suit had always kept him cool or warm wherever he had been and now he sat, shivering like an abandoned puppy, in Rey’s room, wrapped in blankets.

“Why does it have to be SO COLD?!” he complained loudly to Rey who stood on her hands in the middle of the room, small objects like her comb and shoes floating in their places. She was getting better. But now she let herself down to the ground in annoyance.

“Finn. I said no talking. It breaks my concentration and you know that.” she climbed to her feet and wiped her forehead. Somehow she had managed to sweat.

“I’m sorry but you’ve been doing that for HOURS and I’m freezing cold!” he flopped back on the bed and sighed.

“If you’re so cold then why don’t you get up and do something.” her tone was slightly annoyed but still gentle with a hint of exhaustion. She had been training really hard. 

“I was trying to keep you company...” he sighed and thought about even when she was upside down, the blood rushing to her head and making her face all pink, she was still beautiful. Looking at her now though her eyes seemed tired and there were dark bags forming under them. Maybe she had been training too hard recently.

“I don’t need company.” she stretched, reaching her arms up to the ceiling and accidentally yawning, unable to hide it anymore.

“Yeah you do. Now come here. You’re really overworking yourself.” Finn reached his arms out toward his almost-girlfriend and shivered a little, the air wafting into the empty space he had opened in the blankets. Rey quietly padded toward him, her bare feet on the cold ground, and then crawled into the bed next to him. She yawned again.

“I don’t know why you are so concerned about how hard I work myself...” she trailed off sleepily. Finn smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and surrounding her with the blankets. He pressed his lips to her forehead and sighed warmly.

“Because... I love you.” he whispered and rubbed her back with his thumbs. Rey sighed and closed her eyes, snuggling in close so that they could share each others warmth. And then, for the first time, Rey admitted it.

“I love you too, Finn.” she thought she could feel his heart leap in his chest under her palms and it made her smile bigger than ever.


	4. Who Knew She Was a Cat Lady

Poe had a suspiciously large box in his arms as he entered Rey’s room. The three of them, Rey, Finn and Poe, always seemed to congregate there when they had free time. Probably because it was the largest room and more private. Jedi. 

“What’s in the box?” Finn asked, looking up from a book Rey had tossed at his head earlier. Poe grinned and set it down gently on the bed.

“Something I’m sure you two have never seen before.” Rey and Finn looked at each other and then at their older friend.

“What would we have not seen before?” Rey inquired. Poe grinned even wider, his annoyingly perfect teeth showing. The box had small holes in it on the sides and the lid, it looked like it might hold an animal well but Finn wasn’t too sure about what Poe had up his sleeve. And then they both heard it. The tiniest little cries from inside the box and it confused both of them terribly.

“What do you have TRAPPED IN THERE???” Finn hurried over to the box and pulled the lid off to find three, incredibly small animals that he had no clue what they were.

“What’s in there Finn?” Rey got up and went to the box as well. Poe stood there, amused and waiting for them to freak out. Rey gasped and, almost instinctively, picked one up in her small, work-calloused hands.

“Poe, what ARE these??” Finn demanded. Looking up and down between Poe and the small creatures.

“They’re cats, well, technically they are kittens. Since they are babies.” Finn picked one up, fluffy and bright orange with white little paws. He held it up to his face and looked it right in its bright green eyes. The tiny kitten, as Poe called it, mewed as loudly as it could and put one fluffy paw on Finn’s nose. He squealed like a child. Poe laughed and walked over to the box and picked up the last one. Not long after discovering these little creatures, Rey and Finn sat cross-legged on the floor playing with the three little kittens as they climbed all over the place, awkward and light on their little feet. 

Poe had left a little while ago, something about needing to talk with the other pilots, and he had left them with a warning: “Don’t let anybody see them. We aren’t supposed to have pets on base.” Rey and Finn had nodded and let him walk out, not entirely listening to his instruction, although anytime they heard footsteps they hid them inside Finn’s jacket. Now, engrossed in playing with the little guys, they didn’t hear the light footsteps of General Organa walking down the hall to Rey’s quarters and suddenly playtime was over as the doors opened. The two looked up from the kittens, one had climbed onto Finn’s head, and focused on Leia, eyes like deer in the headlights.

She had a stern look on her face, disappointment lacing the gentle wrinkles by her eyes. Rey and Finn wanted to shrink down and with an embarrassed and slightly frightened hand, the young man reached up to get the little black and white kitten off his head. 

“General?...” Rey said quietly and swallowed hard.

“What are you two doing?” she tilted her head down and looked at them from the tops of her eyes, walking in slowly with her hands behind her back.

“Uuuuuhhhhh.....” Finn uttered awkwardly and looked to Rey for help but she didn’t have an explanation either. The older woman was now standing about five feet from them, still with the same look in her eyes. Suddenly though, her face lightened and a smile spread across her lips. From behind her back she pulled a little ball of string. She looked almost mischievous.

“Poe told me about this. Wanted me to scare you two to death. Truth is? I love cats.”


	5. I Love The Rain

“Guys, come outside. I’ve got something to show you.” Poe stood in the doorway, clothes soaked through and through, looking disheveled and rugged. When didn’t he?   
Rey and Finn looked up at him and gave him questioning looks. 

“Why are you soaking wet?” Finn inquired and put down the papers he had in his hand. Rey picked them up and straightened them out. She was always doing that sort of thing. Poe smiled and shrugged.

“You’ll see.” he nodded at them to follow him and they sighed, begrudgingly obeying their superior. Well, Finn’s superior. 

Poe walked quickly, his heavy boots pounding on the floor and Finn following, holding hands with Rey who was virtually silent on her feet. They were all greeted as they walked through the hall. Everybody knew what had happened. It made Finn and Rey, both, feel strange. They’d never been recognized for anything in their lives. Poe, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be a stranger to the praise. 

Growing ever closer to the door, Rey looked up at the ceiling, not understanding the heavy tapping against it and wondering what the hell was going on outside. Finn tried to hide a grin and squeezed her hand tightly. Rain. He had never felt it before but he sure did know the sound when it arrived and the smell.

The heavy door opened and Poe waved his hand across the exit dramatically, showing them what he had planned to. Finn looked to his left, down at Rey. She stood there, eyes wide with amazement, the corners of her mouth slowly rising in a smile. Her grip on Finn’s hand tightened now and she stepped forward a little bit. Reaching her hand out into the downpour, she laughed wholeheartedly. She released her grip on Finn’s hand and pushed that hand out as well. Water splashed off of her open palms and back onto her arms and into the building. All she could do was giggle.

“Wanna go out in it?” Finn stood close behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, slightly confused.

“Go out in it??? Wouldn’t we get soaked?” Poe and Finn exchanged glances. 

“That’s kinda the point!!!” he grinned and took her hand, Poe’s too and pulled them out into it without letting her make a decision. All three of them stumbled out into the downpour, the door closing behind them. Rey stared up into the sky eyes squinted as if she were trying to figure out where all the water was coming from.

“It’s called rain if you didn’t know that. I’m sure you’ve read about it.” Poe nearly had to yell to be heard. Rey nodded and looked around, the ground around her covered in water. 

She wandered off, not caring one bit how wet she was, how cold she might get. She had never felt like this in her life.   
Meanwhile, Finn was having an experience of his own. He had experienced rain before, sure, but never on his own skin. It had always pounded loudly on the outside of his helmet, making him thoroughly annoyed and reducing visibility. He stood in silence, hearing the sounds of the water falling to the ground instead of loud taps. It was falling, roaring around him but he loved it. 

Poe snapped him out of it with a hard slap on the back. Finn focused on his friend again and looked at him through the rain, squinting to see through the water that cascaded over his face.

“Go kiss her. Or i’ll do it myself.” he smirked. Finn was incredibly confused.

“Why would I go kiss her?” Poe shook his head and bit his lip before pushing Finn forward and giving him a look.

“Trust me on at least this. You’ve trusted me with bigger before.” Finn conceded and, although he was confused, hurried through the rain to catch up with Rey who, in her own little world, spun in circles with her arms stretched out. He couldn’t help but watch her for a moment. 

Gods she was beautiful.

He stepped forward cautiously and as her spin turned her towards him, he stepped all the way in, stopping her with his hands firm on her waist. He pulled her in quickly and kissed her deeply. Rey was stunned by his actions but smiled into it, resting her arms on his shoulders.   
The kiss felt different than any they had shared before. It warmed them both amidst the ice cold rain but the water slipped between their lips, making the actual sensation one of cold and warmth simultaneously. When it broke both of them were breathing heavier, looking into eachothers eyes until they laughed outloud.   
Poe stood off to the side shaking his head and grinning, knowing what he and BB-8 had started only a few months before. Soon though he realized that this rain would get all of them sick.

“Finn! Rey! Time to go inside. We’re all going to be sick if we stay outside in this!” all three of them hurried inside at the warning and slopped through the halls, leaving puddles behind them. Everybody stared at them like they were crazy but they didn’t care. Their childlike amazement left them excited and unaffected by the silent judgement.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Days later Rey sat on her bed, sniffling and shivering under three warm blankets. Poe and Finn hadn’t gotten a cold from the rain but she definitely had. She had been in bed for days. Finn waited on her hand and foot, even getting reprimanded for neglecting some of his jobs he had to do around the base. Poe chipped in, doing some of them for Finn, knowing that the young man wouldn’t be leaving her other than to get another bowl of soup.

“You feeling any better, Rey?” Finn sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed a thick strand of hair out of her face. Her hair was down, a rare sight to Finn, and it made him happy. The girl shook her head and sniffled.

“Not one bit...” her voice was very nazzel from a stuffy nose that had plagued her for the entire week and a little gruff from a sore throat that had showed up that morning. Finn frowned and ran his hand down her hair and onto her back, rubbing it softly. Rey closed her eyes and relaxed her shoulders. Back rubs always made her feel better. 

“Well... I think you should take a nap. The nurse said resting will help you get over this faster.” now it was Rey’s turn to frown.

“I can’t nap. Even if I’m sick there is a constant and steady stream of paperwork for me to do.” she balled up her fists and hit them softly on to the pillow she held in her lap. Finn kissed her cheek.

“I’ll do it for you.” Rey looked at him and smiled gratefully. 

“Really?” Finn nodded.

“Of course. Anything for you.” he got up and kissed her forehead before walking over to the desk and sitting down to do her stack of paperwork that had managed to pile up. Behind him he could hear the sheets shift as she laid down, getting comfortable and sighing in relaxation.

Suddenly, from the very distant outdoors, he could hear the pitter patter of rain. He smiled and looked back at Rey. Her eyes were closed, a soft smile on her lips, and she was obviously close to sleep.

“I love the rain...”


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of angst

Finn was crumpled on the ground, blood soaking the snow around him but she couldn’t run to his side. Now she had to win. She had to. Rey stepped forward and continued the fight. Step by step Kylo Ren backed her up amidst the trees. The ground trembled and cracked around then and they both stumbled.  
Before she knew it she had her back against a fierce cliff, her arms holding the lightsaber that had found her by fate. The humming and crackling filled her ears and she was staring straight into the eyes of the enemy. She closed her eyes, trying to reach to something she could only feel. But this time Kylo Ren pushed her, letting her find herself falling. All she could do was scream out for her friend.

“FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” her eyes flew open and she shot up. She was drenched in sweat and was breathing heavily. Her eyes scanned the room frantically. Finn. Where was Finn? Her question was answered as the door swished open and Finn ran in at full speed, his face contorted in worry. 

“Rey?!!! You were screaming what’s wrong?” he ran to the bed and sat down, taking her face in his hands and scanning, trying to figure out what was wrong without words. Tears streamed down her face and he wiped them away as quickly as possible. She was shaking.

“Ky-Kylo.... I.. Lost....” she broke down in sobs and continued to shake. Finn pulled her in close and tried to keep her from shaking. Her face was buried in his chest as he laid her back down and laid down with her. She mumbled quietly and sniffled.

“Sssshhh.. sssshhh.... Rey... It was a dream. I’m okay now. You’re here and you’re in my arms and it is all okay. We are safe inside the Resistance base.” he whispered into her hair and pet her head. Her hands were gripping his shirt tightly, balling up more and more of it into her fists.

“You.. you were hurt... I... I didn’t help you.. I couldn’t help.....” her voice was trembling and small. Finn pulled back and held her head in his hands again and forced her to look into his eyes.

“Rey look at me. I’m right here. I’m sorry I wasn’t here to wake you up from that nightmare but listen to my voice. I am right in front of you. There is a scar across my back that makes me shiver when you kiss it but that is all I keep with me from that night. Nothing about the cold and certainly nothing about you not trying your hardest. I was the idiot who tried to save you. But you can take care of yourself. Both of us are here. We won that battle.” he looked deeply into her green eyes and he could see the terror slowly fade. 

“O-okay... okay....” she sighed and swallowed hard, loosening the grip on his shirt. Finn smiled and wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks.

“I love you so much...” he kissed her forehead and pulled her in close.

“I- was... I was so afraid... that... that.... I lost you.... That night I was afraid I had lost you. Every day you didn’t wake up I was terrified and when I went to train with Luke... I could barely stand it. I couldn’t even be there for you when you woke up.....” Finn silenced her with his lips and she melted into it. He was there. He was in their bed and he was warm and he smelled like a mixture of soap and engine grease like he always did. He broke it and whispered her name quietly, to which she responded with a small sigh and a smile, her eyes still closed. He smiled and pulled her in close to his chest, feeling as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. A Reason For Sunrise

“Psst. Rey. Wake up.” Finn shook her softly, whispering even though they were the only two in the room. He felt as if everything he did needed to be a secret this early in the morning. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned, her legs stretching immediately. When her eyes focused Finn came into clear view. He looked fresh, just woken up and well rested and it made her smile, despite being woken up so early.

“What is it, Finn?” she rubbed her eyes and yawned again. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

“Get up and get dressed really fast. I want to show you something.” Rey obeyed and, although she was sleepy, pulled on her clothes as quickly as possible. Finn laced up his boots and stood, waiting for her to tie her hair up into the usual three buns. After that she pulled her boots on and he took her hand, leading her out into the hallway. 

It was dead silent, almost eerily silent, as they tip-toed through the building. They almost felt afraid to breath. When they reached the heavy side door Finn punched in the security code that they had on it at night, only letting it open a little bit before slipping outside and closing it once more, relocking it. Rey and Finn were in the dark now, any light they had was provided by the stars above them and when Finn took her hand and lead her into the forest, she got increasingly uneasy.

“Finn, where are we going?” she squeezed his hand tightly. He gave her a happy, knowing, and excited smile without a verbal response and he continued to push forward through the thick vegetation. When they finally stopped, they stood at a cliff, rock and soft moss all around them. Finn sat down on the dirt and patted the spot next to him. Rey sat down next to him, careful to mind where the cliff was. She looked off over the horizon, the tops of trees of all types poked up into the curved line of the planet’s edge. Finn smiled and took her hand once more, lacing his fingers through hers and bringing them up to his lips to kiss them. She looked at him, shy and a little surprised.

“What?” he laughed and rubbed his thumb into her palm. 

“Why are we here?” she inquired again, just as a bright line rose on the horizon. Finn nodded towards it and whispered.

“That’s why.” Rey turned and looked, seeing as the sun started to rise over the trees. Her breath was taken away by the sight, by the sight of the world suddenly being flooded with light. All around her she could hear the forest come to life. Birds and crickets chirped with joy at the coming of the sun. Never before had a sunrise been so magical to her. She used to wake up before the sun and start her day scavenging, pausing to watch the sun rise over the sand but there wasn’t anything special about it. It was just a routine. In all her life, the coming of the light of a new day had never moved her like this. Maybe it was because it was a different sun. She only broke her concentration when she felt the warmth running down her cheek. Had she started to cry? Finn pulled her in close, wiping away the tear and looking into her eyes.

“Why are you crying?” he whispered and wiped away another tear.

“I’ve never seen the sun rise over trees before. It has always just been never-ending dust. There were never birds that began to chirp, just the same hollow sound of wind blowing sand this way and that... I’ve never seen the sunrise like that before...” Finn smiled and chuckled and felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. It made his heart feel strange when she was like this, when she experienced something new. He was happy and sad simultaneously, happy that he had been able to share it with her but, at the same time, sad because she had grown up so alone, missing out on so many things. He may have grown up being vigorously trained by the First Order, but at least he saw the universe. At least he wasn’t alone, even if it often felt like he was. 

“Well... now you have..” his voice cracked as he spoke, he’d thought too much. Rey’s eyes searched his and, ever so slowly, he let go. He let his eyes well with tears. The two stared at each other in the warm, early sunlight, tears making their vision fuzzy.

“Thank you, Finn.” she whispered and hugged him tightly, hiding her face in his shoulder. His strong arms wrapped around her tightly and he buried his face in her neck. 

“No, thank you.” he whispered and closed his eyes, letting the tears fall out. They sat like that for a while, just holding each other with the birds and bugs and animals all waking up around them. With the sun making its slow ascent into the sky. They didn’t let go until they were sure neither of them would cry anymore. 

Even after they stopped hugging, Rey rested against Finn, unable to decide which she wanted to watch, the sun or him. His hand rested on her hip, absentmindedly fiddling with her belt and it made her giggle, smiling fondly to herself. She didn’t know what she would have done without him crashing, literally, into her life. What she would do if he hadn’t come back for her. He was everything to her now that she was away from Jakku. That’s why she fought. For him. 

Finn’s gaze never left her, his eyes taking in just how beautiful she was in the early morning light. A light breeze stirred up, making the wisps of loose hair fly this way and that. She shivered and he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. His own mind wandered to what life would be like without having met her. He would have died on Jakku, either that or have been taken back to the First Order and gone through such intense re-conditioning he would lose any sense of himself, probably even forgetting her. His fear had driven him away from the only thing he knew and the first person to look at him as if he were just another person was this girl, Rey, lonely and independant. She looked at him like nobody ever had before. She didn’t know then what he was. But even after she did find out, it didn’t change the fact that he was important to her for some reason. That’s why he stayed with the Resistance instead of continuing to run. Fighting with the Resistance was what she had decided to do and he never wanted to leave her side. She was the reason he picked up a blaster and continued to practice, continued to fight instead of hide. He gave her purpose even though he knew she could take care of herself. 

He was brought out of his deep thought by her soft lips on his cheek, a smile on her face and her eyes full of hope. He smiled down at her and gently cupped her cheek, tilting her head so that he could kiss her. Their lips melded together warmly and they both felt the spark. This wasn’t the first time by a long shot... but something about it felt different. It felt like a promise. When it broke they laughed quietly and he pulled her even closer to where they were practically laying on the ground, her on top of him.

“Finn?...” she whispered and looked into his eyes.

“Yes?” 

“I love you.”


	8. Not Sure What... But I Liked It

Rey was sitting in his lap, her legs on either side of his with her arms around his neck. Finn was shy and bashful, his hands fumbling to find where they were supposed to be. Neither of them were exactly sure what was going on but they were definitely happy. Happy and together and all alone at last. She hid her face in his neck and laughed, nuzzling his jaw and accidentally kissing a little more than she meant to. She’d found a new sweet spot. One of his hands slid a bit further down then he meant, resting on the top of her bum but she didn’t really care. He pulled it back quickly and nervously.

“S-sorry...” he muttered and she pulled back, putting her hands on his head and her elbows on his shoulders so she leaned in close to him without risking any accidental head butts. It had happened before. She smiled widely and giggled.

“Why are you always so jumpy and shy?” she kissed his nose. She had been getting more and more comfortable with people in general and especially Finn. He was a big, strong, loveable puppy at heart. And brave. He looked down, blushing hard.

“Because I’m really.. afraid of messing up.” he admitted quietly and Rey furrowed her brow.

“Don’t be afraid of messing up. I don’t know what I’m really doing either.” he looked up at her and into her happy, hopeful eyes and he couldn’t help but feel his nerves disappear. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to so so badly. They had kissed twice so far. Both on the same day and within the same few minutes. He missed that feeling but he wasn’t sure if she wanted to. He took a deep breath and just blurted it out, his heart going crazy in his chest.

“Can I kiss you?” Rey looked at him with wide eyes and her cheeks went dark. He wanted to disappear, thinking he’d crossed a line.But, to his surprise, she nodded. Her palms rested on his chest over his heart and it made him worry that she would feel its rate increasing but he let it stay. Her hands on him felt so nice. 

“Yeah...” she breathed and looked at his lips and then back up at his eyes. It took far too long to both of them, shyly going in and then pulling back in nervousness. Finally though, they both committed. Their lips met with a soft peck that they pulled back from and thought about for a moment. Like-minded, they both leaned in for another, letting it last longer this time. It left them breathless. 

Rey could feel his heart beneath her palms and Finn could feel her pulse with his hands, gently cupping her face and pressing against her neck. Their lips parted gently, melding together and letting them gain access to each others mouths. They didn’t even know what they were doing.

Finn deepened the kiss, as if leaning into it more would get them closer together. Rey smiled into it and ran her tongue across his bottom lip, instincts starting to take over. His lips parted and the kiss deepened even further, their tongues touching and making them blush harder, heating up from embarrassment in their new experiences. 

The kiss ended with them both being completely out of breath, panting and looking at each other intently. After a few moments of catching their breath they smiled, giggling quietly and holding each other close.

“What exactly was that...?” Finn muttered into her shoulder as she leaned into him, hugging him whilst still straddling him. Rey shrugged and kissed the side of his head.

“I’m not sure... But... I liked it...” she giggled and ran her fingers over his back. Finn nuzzled into her neck and kissed softly. 

“I guess we’ll have to do that again sometime then...” he whispered and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. “.. For now though, I just want to be here...” 

Rey smiled softly and nodded, Finn shifting to the side so that he laid down onto his back, letting Rey stay on top of him and rest her head on his chest. That night she fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat. They were both asleep like that in the morning when Poe came to get them.


	9. Calm Amidst The Storm

Finn was sprawled out on the ground, his friends and fellow Resistance members around him, most of them probably worse off than him, along with storm troopers. In the distance he could hear the clashes of sound and static from Rey’s saber hitting Kylo’s. She called out in pain and Finn winced. He desperately wanted to get up and run to her aid, shoot Kylo down from behind with his blaster, but he couldn’t. His foot was twisted unnaturally and every time he even thought about moving it, pain shot up his leg. He closed his eyes, hearing a tree fall and the branches crunch. He hoped it was a tree crunching. Kylo called out, screaming in agony and it gave Finn hope, but the fight continued. He tried to disappear into a memory. His eyes searched behind his eyelids and he found himself in one of his favourite memories.

~He was just on the edge of sleep, Rey wasn’t in bed next to him but he felt at peace. As he slowly woke up, the sound of soft, angelic music met his ears. The gentle melody was coming from the bathroom, the shower drowning out most of the sweet sound but it was still enough. Steam poured from the open door and he couldn’t see in but immediately he knew it was Rey. His entire body felt relaxed, his mind shutting out everything but her voice. He never knew she could sing, and he didn’t even know what she was saying. The song sounded like a lullaby in another language. He didn’t want to move but something about the verse she sang pulled him out of bed and into the steam-filled bathroom.~ 

Finn could still hear her soft voice as he laid on the forest floor, being surrounded by new soldiers and being lifted onto a stretcher. As he was carried away he didn’t speak to his rescuers, the song playing in his head and he looked past them to see Rey and Kylo still in the heat of battle. As long as he kept the song in his head, he felt that she would be alright. He refused to stop imagining her voice until she sat beside his bed in the infirmary. 

Kylo had managed to escape, hopping onto one of the remaining, undestroyed First Order ships just before it took off. His own had been blown up by the Resistance. The fight was still not over. 

Rey’s gentle hands played with his hair and comforted him as they re-set his broken ankle and attended to a blaster-shot wound on his upper thigh. He had been one of the last in line with the massive influx of injured because his injuries didn’t include internal bleeding or major blood loss. It kind of pissed Rey off though that they had waited so long. It wasn’t a long or difficult procedure to fix him up. Afterwards he was allowed to return to their room with Rey, who as soon as they were alone, kissed him all over and hugged him tightly. 

“How did you keep calm...” she whispered, knowing that seeing her fight like that would have driven him crazy from worry. He smiled and looked into her eyes.

“I remembered your lullaby.”


	10. Plans To Be Made

There was something about a fire that warmed you to the core, even if you were sitting too far to be physically warmed by it. This was how Rey felt, sitting in the forest with Finn next to her. They were silent, staring at the flames and thinking. His jacket was wrapped around her shoulders and his eyes shifted from the orange glow to look at the light flickering across her face. He laced his fingers through hers and smiled before looking down at his feet. 

Rey took her own turn looking at him as his eyes were focused elsewhere. She worried that he might be cold without his jacket but he seemed to be just fine, sitting next to her by the small fire. They both had their backs against a large tree, moss acting kind of like pillows behind their heads and underneath them. Rey looked back down at her lap and bit her lip. 

“Rey?” Finn’s voice broke the near silent aura of the fire crackling. He seemed shaky. She smiled up at him and pursed her lips.

“Yes?” he sighed and looked down, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Come here, it’s cold.” he lifted her a little, pulling her into his lap and she made herself comfortable by straddling his legs. One way or another they always ended up like that. It was oddly comfortable for the both of them.

“That’s not all. You know full well that you can’t hide things from me.” she teased and rested her hands on his shoulders, letting one finger run along his jaw. He was quiet for a while, looking away from her and taking deep breaths. Rey was starting to get impatient by the time he did finally speak up, his voice quivering and eyes wide with terrified excitement. The orange glow poured over his dark skin, making Rey blush for a reason even she didn’t understand.

“Rey... I... I want to marry you.” she took a small gasp in, feeling excitement, uncertainty, calmness, and assuredness all at the same time. It was nothing like she had ever known before. She searched his eyes, afraid that maybe somehow it was a joke. Last time she had been promised something it was ‘We’ll be back soon.’ Then again, she thought, Finn had come back even without needing to promise her. He wanted her on his own. 

His eyes searched hers in return, looking for an answer and getting more and more nervous the longer it took for her to respond. When he saw her eyes start to brim with tears he didn’t really understand why, but seeing the wide smile that spread across her face made his heart leap.

“I want to marry you too, Finn.” she played with the closely shaved hair at the base of his neck and giggled, the giggles turning into laughter from her and then both of them. Their bibulous laughter only being quieted by soft kisses. 

“So that’s a yes?” he whispered, lips inches from hers.

“You better believe it’s a yes.”


	11. Happily Ever After?

“Ever wonder what would have happened if Kylo had died at Star Killer Base?” Finn asked, tossing a tool (he had no clue what the heck it was) up in the air and catching it. Rey pulled herself up from beneath the floor and held her hand out. 

“I don’t know. I have a strong feeling that he isn’t very important to the First Order. Just a whining man-child.” she glared and caught the tool on its way down.

“But that would be one bad guy out of the way. Wouldn’t it?” Rey lowered herself down again and continued to work on the ever-breaking parts of the Millennium Falcon. It really was an old bucket of bolts. 

“I don’t know to be honest, Finn. It might have been over. We could have our happily ever after, or it would just bring the bigger, badder guys on.” Finn grinned and leaned down into the area where Rey was working, looking at her upside down and watching what she was doing. He liked to learn by watching instead of listening, which sometimes caused a lot of problems for the two of them. 

“Our happily ever after?” he giggled at Rey as she turned and jumped in surprise because he was just inches from her. She rolled her eyes and smiled softly, wiping her hands on a cloth to get transferrable grease and other ship excretions off of her. She still managed to get a small smear of oil on her cheek when she pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, the one that never seemed to go back into her buns. It annoyed the crap out of her. 

“Yeah. Our happily ever after. Freedom from the First Order. No more fighting, war. Some peace across the galaxy for once.” Finn frowned and looked at her, still upside down. 

“Oh... that happily ever after.. I thought you meant-” Rey kissed him softly, cutting him off with her hands on the sides of his face, leaving a mess that would make her giggle and give him a hard time later when he tried to wash it off. She pulled back and tilted her head to see him a little more normally.

“I meant both happily ever afters. Now, swing back up there and get me the torque wrench?” Finn smiled, somewhat enchanted and jumped up, looking around to find the wrench. He had no clue what it was.

“Uuuuuhhh....” Rey sighed heavily and jumped up, gently tapping the back of his head as she walked past to grab it. 

“For future reference, this is the torque wrench. Got it?” she showed it to him and he took a mental note. She smiled and hopped back down. 

“I love you.” he peered over the edge again and looked into her eyes. She smirked.

“I know.”


	12. Two Left Feet pt.1

“Hey, look, Rey is coming.” Poe grinned at Finn and nodded in her direction. Finn stiffened up and looked over his shoulder to see her quickly making her way towards them. His stomach immediately twisted into a butterfly-filled knot. It wasn’t a bad knot, just a nervous one. Finn tried to look into the glass on the fighter that Poe was working on, seeing if he looked alright or not. He even tried to smell his own breath. Poe laughed.

“Do I look alright?” Poe eyed him, giving him a look of ‘meh, not too bad.’ Finn rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Hey, what are you two up to?” Rey’s voice complicated Finn’s already spinning mind. It calmed him and made him nervous at the same time. Finn spun around and almost tripped over his own foot.

“Ju-just working on this. Uh-”

“We’re working on the engine. Can you give me a hand?” Poe muttered, slightly disgruntled. Rey smiled and stepped in closer, next to Finn and right under Poe. 

“What is it you need help with?” she thanked the Force itself for Poe and his timely need of assistance. Anything to take her mind off of her nerves was good. Next to her, Finn tried to lean on a barrel and nearly tumbled to the ground, making her giggle. Poe explained to her the problem and she climbed up next to him, taking the tool and fixing it, explaining what she did as she did it. Next time he could do it himself. 

“Can you explain it to me too?” Finn smiled and felt his cheeks heating up like crazy. Rey smiled and nodded but suddenly her mind went blank. 

“Uhm, you uh...” Poe bit his lip, knowing exactly what was happening and he explained it himself, being a good listener and all. Rey climbed down and looked at the ground, taking a deep breath.

“I’m almost done here, you two should go because I’ve gotta fly to test.” Poe hopped into the cockpit and let it close. Finn and Rey backed up, leaving and making their way back towards the barracks. 

“How’s training going?” Finn asked shyly, his hands in his pockets and eyes focused on his feet so he made sure he didn’t trip over them. Rey smiled and looked at him, her cheeks warm but her mind on her own feet as well. 

“It’s going well I think. Luke seems to be happy with my progress with the saber and my focus. I think I’ll be learning on my own soon.” Finn looked up happily and smiled back at her, proud of his friend. His brain wandered from his feet ‘she's so beautiful...’ Then he found himself tumbling towards the ground, the stone getting closer and closer, almost in slow motion as he felt the embarrassment wash over him. 

The fall was stopped by small hands on his arm, pulling him back with a gentle strength that surprised him. Rey pulled him back towards her, a bit more forcefully than she had meant to and then they started to fall backwards. With a yelp of surprise they landed, his weight distributed awkwardly above her. His face was right above hers and they stared at each other in embarrassed shock, cheeks deep pink and red. They were quiet for a moment before he jumped up off of her and started to apologize profusely.

“Oh, my god, Rey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- I’m such a clutz. Here.” he helped her up and started to brush off her arms, trying to get the dirt off her robes. Rey apologized too, saying it was alright. They both were at fault. Just as they were starting to get over their awkward moment, BB-8 rolled past them faster than light and teased them with whirrs and beeps.

“Kiss him, kiss him.” he antagonized Rey since Finn was still learning to understand droids. Rey blushed hard again balled her hands into fists.

“Shut up BB-8!!!!” she fumed, flustered and angry at the little guy. He was too brave for his circuits. Probably forgot she could slice him in half. She wouldn’t, but sometimes she was angry enough to.

“What’d he say?” Finn asked, curious as to why she was so flustered. 

“Nothing!!” she squeaked out quickly and put her hand over her mouth. Finn laughed and raised an eyebrow.

“No. What?” Rey blushed even harder than before.

“Nothing! I’ve gotta go! I think Luke is calling me!” she put her head down and hurried away in the wrong direction. Finn furrowed his brow in confusion but then smiled. She was so damn cute.


	13. Two Left Feet pt.2

After Rey had hurried off earlier that day, she had hidden herself in her room, embarrassed and flustered and completely lost as to what to do with herself around Finn. He made her so nervous and happy all at the same time and she had never felt that way before. She didn’t want to ignore him.. he was too important to her. They had been through so much... 

She ran her hands down her face and sighed deeply, getting up and making her way out of her room and to the cafeteria for dinner. She would figure it out after she got something in her stomach. Everybody in the halls were all heading in the same direction because it was stew night. They rarely got shipments of real food and so when it happened, everybody was excited. 

Rey got her meal and sat down at the table she usually ate at with Poe, Finn and a few other younger people at the base. This night though she was alone. 

“Hey, Rey. What was up with you earlier?” Finn sat down across from her and the sip of water she had just taken came out her nose in surprise. She winced in discomfort and started to cough, turning deep pink from embarrassment. “Are you okay?” he leaned in and looked at her in worry. She nodded her head and when the small fit was over she took a deep breath.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. You just surprised me.” she looked down at her bowl and bit her lip.

“I’m sorry for surprising you. Can you please tell me why you ran off earlier? What is it that BB-8 said?” he dipped his spoon down into the steaming bowl of stew he had and stirred, blowing lightly to cool it down. Rey stirred her own, slightly less interested than she had been before. She was too nervous and flustered around him to eat now. It made her really frustrated with herself.

“Oh, uhm... Nothing really...” she tried to take a bite and decided nothing could be so bad that she didn’t eat it. Finn took a bite as well and almost spit it back out because it was still to hot. Rey started to giggle but tried to hide it. 

“I’ve gone and hit my head and burnt my tongue today. Jeez... anyway. Come on, tell me. Please? I tried to ask him but I still don’t understand much.” Rey took a deep breath and tried to think of something that would have elicited the same sort of reaction out of her. 

“Oh... uhm.. oh. uh... He said that I uh... there was some red on my pants.” she looked at him wide eyed and then felt as if she were on fire, hiding her face in her hands in sheer terror of what she had just said. Finn looked at her in confusion and then blushed. ‘oh’ was his first thought. He cleared his throat and went back to his soup, trying to keep casual and not feel incredibly awkward about what she had been referencing.

“Oh. Well. Uhm. Makes sense. It’s whatever. Normal.” he gulped down a bite of soup that was a still bit too hot and grunted in pain. Rey felt like she wanted to disappear, wanted to take back that statement because it was honestly worse than what BB-8 had said. But even more so, she wanted to hide her feelings for him, didn’t want him to know what BB-8 said because it would give it away. BB-8 and Poe always caught onto everything. She stood up and hurried out of the room, leaving her soup there, the spoon slowly falling down into it. Finn stopped it and set it down on her napkin and then hurried off after her, telling the people at the table next to them to make sure their food didn’t get thrown out because they were coming back. 

Out in the hall he only caught a glimpse of her as she turned the corner quickly, making her way towards the doors out into the hanger. He sped up and caught up with her, grabbing her hand and stopping her.

“Finn...” she muttered and kept her face hidden. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, nerves making him stutter a little bit when he spoke.

“Rey, what’s wrong?” he was really worried. All he could think was that she was annoyed by him or something. That thought alone almost made him let go and back off. He really really really liked her though. She was quiet for a little bit before looking up at him.

“That’s not really what BB-8 said... he said uhm... that I should.. erm...” she could feel butterflies going crazy in her stomach, cheeks flushing and she took as deep a breath as possible.

“You should what?” Finn searched her green eyes for an answer so that she didn’t have to speak. Sometimes she got so nervous her mouth stopped working all together. She bit her bottom lip and found herself looking at his mouth. Why did she want to take that little droid up on his dare so badly? Finn’s eyes looked expectant, he let go of her wrist though, shoving his hands into his pockets nervously. She swallowed hard and breathed out shakily.

“He uhm... said I should kiss you.” she could feel herself shrinking. Finn blushed deeply and then found himself laughing, his sides hurting and air barely getting back into his lungs. He was so nervous he was laughing himself into a coughing fit. Rey started to tear up from embarrassment. Did he really feel like it was so funny that BB-8 had said that?

“I’m so so so so sorry for laughing. I just... I’m...” Finn tried to say in between his fits. Rey started to back off and it immediately made him stop. He pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her. He was so nervous he was shaking and so was she.

“Why are you laughing...” she muttered quietly.

“I.. I think it’s because I thought it was something really really serious... and I’m oddly relieved he just said to kiss me... also I might be a bit of a nervous laugher...” they were quiet for a little bit, Rey returning the hug. It had been a while since they had hugged, both of them too nervous to initiate it after they had developed feelings for each other. They both heard the rolling sound of BB-8 on the metal hallway floor and let go of each other, turning and looking at him expectantly. The little droid rolled back a little bit, shyly peeking around the corner. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Rey raised an eyebrow. The little droid roll out into the middle of the hall slowly, looking at them. Everything was still for a moment.

“KISS HIM, KISS HIM THIS TIME!!!” BB-8 beeped loudly and then turned around, rolling away as fast as possible and beeping in a way that Finn could only describe as laughing. Rey went red and sprinted after him.

“OKAY. THAT’S IT. THIS TIME YOU’RE CIRCUITS ARE TOAST!!!!” Finn smiled, jogging after them and laughing at his friend’s flustered anger.

“Rey! Better make it quick! Dinner is sitting there all alone for us to come back to!” 

“What’s this all about?” Poe stopped Finn, grinning in bemusement. 

“BB-8 keeps telling Rey to kiss me.” he shook his head and laughed. Poe raised an eyebrow and nodded.

“You should kiss her.” he slapped Finn’s back and walked off. 

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!”


	14. Two Left Feet pt.3

Curfew had been called and Finn was lying under the covers on his bunk wide awake. When Poe had told him to kiss Rey it made him frustrated because when Rey said BB-8 had told her to kiss him, he realized that was all he really wanted to do. He didn’t though, from shyness, being interrupted, and not knowing whether or not she would have wanted it. 

He turned over and slammed his face into the pillow, sighing deeply and feeling his breath warm up the fabric of the pillow case. Why did it have to be so complicated?   
He was awake for a long time before he decided to get up out of bed and take a walk through the empty hallways. It was cold in the base at night and he wondered why he hadn’t slipped on his jacket before leaving the warmth of the sleeping quarters. His feet tapped against the floors quietly and he peered through the dimly lit corridors before he stopped at the familiar sound of Rey’s voice whispering somewhere in the distance. He heard very very quiet beeps and whirs too, knowing BB-8 literally anywhere. He walked in the direction of the near silent conversation and stopped when he saw their silhouettes. He stood behind the thick half wall that sat at every arched hallway intersection. 

“You keep embarrassing me. You know I get all flustered around him and with you teasing me I can’t even hide it.” Rey whispered quietly to the droid and sighed.

“But if I don’t then you will never tell him how you feel.” the droid’s beeps and whirrs suddenly made so much sense to Finn that it hit him like a brick.

“Yes I will. But in my own.. better time... I don’t even know if he likes me back.”

“I think you forget how he looked at you on Jakku. And every second on the Falcon. Every day at training. Every meal. Are you blind?” It took Finn a second to get it through his thick head that they were talking about him and as soon as he did he nearly collapsed to the floor in shock, even in his squatting position it would have made a racket. Sadly his shift in balance made him grip at the wall and shift his foot to the right slightly which made a scraping sound on the metal. Rey looked up and into the dark, standing and being immediately alert.

“Who's there?” she said in a loud whisper, afraid if she yelled she too would get caught. They were all supposed to be in bed. Even if she was a Jedi. BB-8 bravely rolled forward, his little light shining and cutting through the dark. Finn held his breath and closed his eyes tight. No matter what they would find him. He shouldn’t have sat and listened in. It was a private conversation. Damn his curiosity.   
He couldn’t hold his breath in any longer and failed to keep the heavy sigh quiet. Quicker than the breath had escaped he was pushed to the floor and hit hard.

“REY!!! Ow, Rey stop!” he threw his arms over his head and closed his eyes. The attack stopped and suddenly the fists turned into hard slaps.

“You stupid idiot! Finn, what the hell are you doing?” she whispered loudly and blushed, finding that she was practically sitting on top of him. When had she done that exactly? Maybe it was part of the attack...

“I couldn’t sleep and so I started to take a walk around but then I heard your voice and-”

“Were you listening to my conversation?” she spat angrily but at the same time she would have listened into a whispered conversation in the middle of the night too. Curiosity is a bitch.

“No- I... yes...” he looked up at her, wincing in fear of another hard slap on the chest. She could really beat the crap out of him if she wanted too. He didn’t think she would go that far though.

“How much did you hear...?” she could feel her cheeks heating up even more than before but was relieved he couldn’t see it in the dark. BB-8 had rolled away for some reason, leaving them alone and it made both of them anxious.

“Uhm... a little bit.. I’ve only been here for a minute...”

“What about?” she crossed her arms and settled into her spot on his stomach. She gave up on moving. Too much noise at this point. 

“Uhm.. Something about being flustered.. and uh... BB-8 teasing you?...” he chewed the inside of his lip and sat up slightly, his hands out behind him for support and Rey squeaked in surprise as she slid down onto his lap. Both of them stared at each other in embarrassment. For some reason it just registered to him that she was on top of him. He was far too slow around her. It was embarrassing. They were quiet for a long time before Finn found himself facing every single fear he had ever experienced when it came to his feelings for Rey. He leaned in and pecked her softly on the lips and then pulled back and whispered shakily.

“He was teasing you about wanting to do that...”


	15. Twenty-Three Going on Three

“I’m not coming out!” Finn huffed, crossing his arms and trying to be heard through the thick walls of fabric and cushion. Rey stood with her own arms crossed, staring into a gap in the pillows that were precariously piled against the corner of the room. Finn was looking back at her defiantly.

“Come on, Finn. You can’t stay in there forever. You’re acting like a child.” she leaned in and raised an eyebrow.

“You already knocked down one of my castles I swear if you knock it down again I’ll have to fight you.” she tried to hold back a smile. As if he would ever lay a hand on her that was anything more than playful and gentle. 

“Are you three or twenty-three?” she bit her lip, trying not to giggle. He was just too cute. He didn’t answer her and so she continued on. “If you don’t answer me I’ll just have to come in there myself. Is that what you want?” Finn had disappeared deeper into his pillow and blanket barracks now and she sighed. 

She got down on her hands and knees and crawled under the awkwardly stacked pieces of the fort, feeling as the air shifted from the crisp feel of the room to the stifled warmth of thick cushions. Where did he find all these? She wondered to herself as she crawled through the small arch that opened out right onto the bottom bunk where he slept. A blanket was hung like a curtain from the top bunk so that very little light got in. Finn was sitting cross-legged at the head of the bed.

“Whyyyyyy???” he whined and grumbled. Rey was in absolute shock at just how childish he could get over such a simple little thing like a fort. I guess he had never really had the chance to imagine himself in other worlds. With all the training and what not from a very young age. It was all battle. She smiled.

“Because I wanted to talk to you. I’m sorry I ruined your other forts. This one is so much better though, it’s got the bed and everything.” she crawled in further and sat down next to him, poking his cheek and giggling. He frowned and knit his brow but then sighed.

“Thanks...”

“Why do you like building these so much?” she questioned, resting her head on his shoulder casually. Rey could tell he was smiling.

“Because I like privacy. There isn’t a lot of it around here if you hadn’t noticed.” he looked down and fiddled with the bottom of his pants leg that was starting to fray a little bit. She took his hand in hers and laced her fingers through his. It was bad enough that it was already messed up. If he picked it would get worse. Besides, she really liked holding hands. Only with him though.

“Well... I kind of have more privacy than a lot of people. With my own room and all.” she shifted and looked at him, her cheek still on his shoulder.

“Yeah. That’s what makes it super unfair... my best friend has a room all to herself. I’m not even allowed to stay in there...” he mumbled the last bit. Rey giggled and leaned over so she was right under his face.

“Best friend, huh?” Finn blushed and looked away but with where she was there was no hiding it.

“Well.. yeah... you are my best friend...” he seemed to get smaller with the shyness that washed over him and Rey could tell that he was getting a little nervous. More nervous than usual. She kissed him on the cheek softly and teased him.

“Oh. Well. I thought you like... liked me liked me. I guess I’m just a friend though.” she bit her lip and watched as he fell into a nervous shambles. 

“No nonononono I don’t mean that I DON’T like you like that I mean.. I mean like.. crap. Reeeyyyy.... I DOOOO like you like that like... a lot.. but.. you’re still my best friend. Even better than Poe.. because he’s always.. ‘busy’....” he was flustered and twitching his other hand, wanting to mess with the hem again. Rey giggled and grabbed his other hand, pulling them both over onto her lap and looking up into his eyes.

“Finn. I was teasing. I know. And guess what?” she smirked.

“What?”

“You’re my best not-completely-platonic-friend too.” she let go of his hands, booped his nose and then spun around onto her hands and knees and hurried into the depths of the fort. “Catch me if you can, lover boy!”


	16. Bad Humor

Rey hiccupped and giggled uncontrollably, looking at Finn with fuzzy eyes. Everything around her seemed to sway a little bit and the goofy man-child across from her was in the same state. Their minds were blurred and slowed from the effects of their first time drinking. 

Poe had insisted on bringing out the booze at the birthday party they had thrown for Rey, leaving the two youngest attendees drunker than they had ever planned to be. Now they were sitting behind a large wall of boxes and crates that held things beyond their drunken remembrance, snickering and giggling and telling the worst jokes known to the galaxy. 

They found all of it horribly hilarious. 

“Why did Anakin Skywalker cross the street?” Finn barely got it out through laughs at his own punchline. He tried to take another sip of whatever alcohol he was drinking -he had forgotten- but found the bottle empty. Rey giggled and handed him the rest of hers, knowing if she drank anymore she would be too wasted to keep on joking.

“I don’t knoww... Why?” she leaned her head on a box and giggled more.

“To- hahhahaahaaa- to get to the Dark Side!!” Finn snorted and rolled to his side in laughter. Rey snorted and held her sides in pained laughter. The joke wasn’t even funny but it killed both of them. 

“Okay, okay I got one!” Rey snickered and tried to catch her breath to tell it. “Why was Yoda such a good gardener??” she bit her lip and giggled at Finn who was still giggling on the ground. He let his head rest on the tightly packed dirty floor and grinned.

“Why was he such a good gardener?” he giggled. Rey slapped her knee and fell over onto her side with giggles before she could even get out the punch line.

“Be-because! Because... BECAUSE HE HAD A GREEN THUMB!” she squealed out and held her sides again, rolling around and laughing uncontrollably. Finn was in a shambles, not even laughing, just wheezing in amusement at her joke. 

When their laughter finally died down, pain forcing them to stop and fill their lungs once more with air, they found themselves giggling quietly at each others little noises. Rey scooted in close and tickled Finn’s sides, making him giggle like a child and cry out.

“NooooooooooO!” he rolled over and ended up practically on top of her. She tickled him again to hear his little giggles and then stopped.

“I’ve got one more joke...” she gave him an ornery grin.

“What is it, miss Jedi-face.” he was using toddler insults now. Oh brother... she thought and giggled quietly. 

“Well... STORMYYYYY, I’ve been reading this book about Force levitation....” she giggled and closed her eyes, laughing so hard she started to tear up, “I can’t put it down!!!!” she squealed and watched as Finn died in laughter in front of her, rolling over and off of her and giggling like crazy. He left his hand out to the side, letting her grab it and smile. She was finding that the drunken stuper was lifting off of her, as if she couldn’t stay in that fuzzy haze for longer than a few hours. It didn’t make sense to her but she decided to ask Luke in the morning.. Or... Later in the morning? She didn’t know anymore. But now, she could clearly think about how much she loved Finn’s laugh. How much joy it brought her to see his face scrunched up like that and his entire torso curling up a little as he giggled and held his sides. Something about it made her feel so warm inside and brought her to scoot in closer to him and hug him. Finn laughed into her shoulder until he couldn’t anymore and both of them yawned. He too could feel the alcohol wearing off as he closed his eyes. 

“This was fun...” he mumbled and pushed his arms around her waist, pulling her in close and nuzzling under chin. Rey giggled and rested her head on her shoulder, letting her arms wrap around him over his shoulders and his head rest on her arm. 

“Yes it was...” she whispered and kissed the top of his head.

“Happy..” he yawned quietly again, “.. Birthday, Rey.” he finished it off in a whisper but she was already asleep and he followed suit after smiling contentedly to himself.


	17. Storm Shelter

Finn was pulled from his sleep by a soft, gentle tug on his covers, opening his eyes to see Rey looking at him with wide eyes. His ears slowly picked up on the sound of heavy rain and wind outside and there was a loud bang of thunder. Rey, the oh-so-independent and ‘I can take care of myself’, young Jedi-in-training, shivered at the sound and squeaked. Finn yawned and sat up a little, whispering to his friend.

“What’s the matter?” he blinked sleepily and saw her jump a little at another bang of thunder. Finn tried to hide a grin as he realized what was happening: Rey was afraid of the storm. 

“S-storm...” she muttered and Finn nodded, lifting up the blanket and letting her crawl in next to him. The bed was really only meant for one person and so they had to snuggle in close to each other so that neither of them would fall off. Finn wrapped his arms around her lovingly and let her have most of the pillow.

“Have you slept at all? It’s almost time to get up..” he whispered a rubbed her back softly. Rey shook her head and snuggled in closer when another loud bang echoed across the sky. 

This time the lightning shone bright enough to light up the room through the tiny windows at the far wall. Nobody else around them seemed to stir, all of them fast asleep and accustomed to the sounds of a heavy storm. Rey, on the other hand, was experiencing it for the first time. There were never storms like this on Jakku and nothing more than heavy winds and rain on the island with Luke. The thunder shaking the ground was concerning to her.

“You can sleep now...” Finn whispered and pulled her in close only to find that she had already dozed off, cheeks dusted with a light pink and her buns loose from the tossing and turning she had done in her own bed. He smiled and kissed her forehead softly before closing his own eyes and going back to sleep.


	18. A Very Warm Difference

As he opened his eyes Finn was met with the gentle light of a late, Naboo morning. Something felt different, different but right, and it didn’t take too long for him to remember: it was their honeymoon. Rey nestled into him, her back against his bare, strong chest and it was warm; oh so warm that he felt it through his whole body inside and out. Her hair was down and brushed and soft and it seemed to shine so beautifully in the light. Everything was muted with tones of oranges and golds and it made her seem to glow. With a warm sigh he pressed his lips to her lightly freckled shoulder and whispered.

“Are you awake, darling?” he rarely ever used the term but something about that moment called for it. Something about how she was his now; only his forever and always. Rey hummed quietly and a gentle smile spread across her lips. She pulled the sheets tighter over her soft chest and felt the odd wedge between her fingers that the small, simple ring made. 

“You never call me darling...” she sighed and blushed lightly, starting to turn around but Finn wrapped his arm around her and kept her just the way she was. 

“Well now you’re my wife.. I thought it was more appropriate... more mature?” he chuckled softly and they could both feel the vibrations of his deep, sleep-roughened, voice moving through their bodies. Rey took a deep breath in and let the bliss of the moment gently roll over her. There was nothing like this. Everything about where they were, who they were, where they had come from flooded through her mind and for the first time she looked back on her entire life and it made her smile. Because everything had lead up to that moment. 

“I’m your wife...” she breathed happily and rolled her shoulder gently. Finn smiled and lifted his head, leaning over her and kissing her cheek, feeling that it was pulled taught in a wide smile. Rey turned her head and looked up into his eyes. Usually they seemed to be so infinitely dark, you couldn’t even tell where the pupil stopped and the iris began, but now with the light streaming in she could see the rare sight of the golden brown they really were. It sent a small shiver up her spine, undetected by him but the most present feeling before their lips met softly. It lasted a long time, neither of them wanting surrender the warmth that the other’s presence there provided, but they remembered they had all day for that. They had a whole lifetime for that; fate allowing that is. 

“I love you...” Finn barely needed to raise his voice above the quietest whisper for Rey to know exactly what he was saying. He always did that, small whispers that only she would or could hear; she could almost swear he only spoke to her in his mind sometimes. She twisted slightly, looking up at him and lifting her hand to hold his face, her thumb and palm feeling the light stubble that had appeared during the night. 

“I love you too, Finn.” they kissed once more, soft chills rushing through both of their bodies and then the rest, of course, is history...


	19. The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm aware these are super cheesy... This is a disclaimer

“Are you ABSOLUTELY SURE that you know what you’re doing?” Finn questioned Rey as he handed her his blaster. Rey glared at him but glanced down at his shoulder, red blood stained his shirt and he was trying to hide a grimace of pain. She would have just used her lightsaber but, of course, she had managed to lose it. It’s in my blood she groaned inwardly and popped up from behind their small, jagged shelter to shoot down the nearest storm trooper and then ducked back down.

“You think I’m sure enough now? We need to get further away from this. I can tell Kylo is getting closer and without my saber it’s a really bad idea.” her green eyes studied his face, her own mind racing. She tried to figure out the best way to maneuver through the blaster-fire and chaos. Finn was still trying to catch his breath as he looked across the field spreading out in front of them, their side, the side where all of their friends and fellow Resistance fighters lay injured or worse and he gulped. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He could do this. He was a storm trooper. He was raised on this. 

“You just keep fighting as many of them off as possible. I’ll try and figure something out.”  
Rey gave him a fierce look and hardened herself. Do or do not. There is no try. She thought to herself, remembering what Luke had said his Master told him. “That’s a good one.” Finn muttered and Rey looked at him in surprise.

“How did you-” she was cut off by a loud blast on the other side of their hiding spot. She stood up and took a shot into the battle haze and felt her heart soar as she saw Poe’s fighter swoop down into the mayhem. The hope was quickly shot down -literally- as he went crashing to the ground just as fast as he had appeared and it left Rey wondering how the hell they would win this. But he’s the best... 

“Rey, follow me.” Finn’s hand on his uninjured arm grasped hers and pulled her out of thought and onto her feet. They sped through the field until they hit the tree line and didn’t stop running until they found Poe, beaten up and bruised but standing a few metres from his fighter and cursing. BB-8 dropped down and rolled towards them. The four of them exchanged glances and with the sound of a tree falling, splintering as it hit the ground, they all made a mad dash. They were coming into the forest and nothing was going to stop them. 

“Where exactly are we going? WE’RE ON AN ISLAND!!” Poe grumbled and Finn shrugged, wincing as he remembered his shoulder with the movement, and it seemed that everybody was a bit perturbed with his lack of planning. Their legs moved faster than any of them knew they could, adrenalin pumping through their bodies. BB-8 swore in binary behind them because of how annoying forest terrain was. Poe managed a laugh but Finn and Rey were too focused on what was ahead of them, their hands still clasped tight together as if they would surely be lost if they did let go. Their worlds spun and their lives flashed before them as they nearly tumbled over a steep cliff. All of them stopped and stumbled backwards. The trees had stopped almost as abruptly as they had, save the roots that clung to the edges of the rock. Below them dark waves crashed against the rock in a storm-induced rage. Behind them more and more trees fell, the cracks and splintering sending chills through their bodies. Glances of fear and dread were exchanged between them and Poe decided they had to jump. It wasn’t SO far it would kill them but it would be cold. Cold enough to do some damage if they didn’t get out quickly enough. BB-8 beeped angrily because he obviously couldn’t follow them. They didn’t have much to say but good luck as Poe took the plunge first, going feet first into the icy water and disappearing below the waves.

“Rey. Before we jump. I need to tell you something.” his voice shook and tears stung his eyes. He looked over at her and she already had tears streaming down her cheeks. BB-8 beeped behind them, already knowing what he was going to say.

“I have something to tell you too. Because this might be my last chance to say it.” a tree fell only a short way behind them and they stepped closer to the edge.

“Rey I love you.” Finn felt himself relax, knowing she knew now. Rey’s heart skipped a beat and she felt her heart beat a little faster.

“And I love you.” she barely whispered and behind them BB-8 chirped and beeped.

[THIS IS WHAT I’VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU TWO THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU DECIDE TO TELL EACH OTHER NOWWWWW??????!!!! DAMN HUMANS. I’M OUT.] the little droid rolled off and around the mayhem in the forest, leaving Finn and Rey on the edge. 

“I suppose we jump now...” Finn looked down. Rey laced her fingers through his and nodded.

“Now...” and at that they both jumped, the wind rushing over them fast as they plummeted and then the only sensation was cold. 

~I love you~  
~And I love you~

It felt like a dream. Had it been a dream? Finn found himself on a bed, the bright light above him almost blinding as his eyes opened. Rey. His mind went crazy as everything that had happened. The battle, the cliff, the water, the confession. A young woman, small and gentle looking came to his bedside and smiled.

“Hello, Finn. I’m sure glad you’re finally awake. Everybody was worried this time would be the time you didn’t wake up.” her smile was a little sad but Finn sighed in relief. 

“Where’s Rey?” he managed to rasp out, his voice being out of use for who knows how long. The nurse really smiled this time, not sad but almost amused, as if she knew that’s who he would ask for first. 

“I’ll be right back. You just rest easy.” she patted his arm gently and then walked off, Finn counting her steps as she disappeared through the doorway. What was only a few   
minutes felt like a few centuries before she reappeared with a teary-eyed Rey. Finn didn’t care what he was hooked up to, what he looked like, nothing. He didn’t care about anything but Rey’s arms wrapping around him as he sat up and did the same. 

“Finn...” Rey breathed into his neck and he could feel himself start to shake with relief, as if anxiety had choked him up in only a few moments of his consciousness. Her hands tightened, tugging at the fabric of his shirt on his back and he only tightened his embrace.

“Rey...” it was as if they couldn’t even speak what they wanted to anymore. All they could do was whisper each other's name to make sure the person in their arms was the right one. When the embrace finally loosened Rey looked into his eyes and swallowed hard.

“Do you remember what we said before we jumped?” her eyes searched his frantically, as if she were afraid he had forgotten. How could he forget? How could he ever forget that. He nodded and smiled softly. Rey smiled back and her eyes started to well up again but this time she gently pressed her lips to his. 

This is far better than holding hands. Was the only thought that drifted through his mind as he relaxed. This was Rey. This was Miss Independant. This was Rey. Holy crap it was   
Rey Skywalker. And she was kissing him. 

When it broke they found themselves in a completely silent room, like everything had stopped and held its breath, but then the cheering and laughing and clapping surrounded them. Everybody had seen this one coming and even BB-8, who had somehow managed to escape that island, rolled around them in a little dance. As best a dance as a droid could do that is. Rey and Finn couldn’t help but laugh now. Poe, Leia and Luke all stood their looking at them with mixed faces. Poe amused and elated, Leia proud but dignified and   
Luke, well, he’s dad.


	20. I'M SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Apology

Alright so basically there's like a fuck ton more chapters I've got to post and I completely forgot to! For this long! Yes! Because ya girl was in school and had no time but alas, I have long been graduated and I will be starting up again. I apologize for literally disappearing and I just went through and read all the lovely comments and I love you guys!


End file.
